


No Rest for the Wicked

by robotsharks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Frottage, M/M, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsharks/pseuds/robotsharks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has been flirting with Mikasa for a few weeks and he thinks she’s into him (she’s not) so he decides to send her a sext while he's drunk, but he accidentally sends it to Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest for the Wicked

 

Jean grumbled. He was just sprawled out on his bed just wasting away the evening. He had just come back from a party at Reiner’s and jesus fuck he is so drunk. Like really drunk. Like he’s actually wearing Connie’s pants and Sasha’s shirt right now. And he’s pretty sure he’s got a dick drawing on his body somewhere. Ugh fuck- this shirt really tugs at the arm pits, how do girls wear this shit?? After a pathetic battle with the pink hello kitty shirt from hell and a score of gravity: 1 and Jean: 0, he ended up on the floor as the shirt hung from the ceiling fan. 

“Unngh fuck.” Jean groaned. He rubbed the back of his head. That really fuckin hurt.

He didn’t bother to get up. He just splayed out on his back and stared at the shirt slightly swinging from ceiling fan. He thought back to the events of that evening. Like wow that party was pretty nuts. What was _really_ nuts was the fact that Mikasa actually paid attention to him. She even talked to him for awhile and he thinks they were flirting maybe??? She’s got to be into me right? I mean, she doesn’t look at me with _as much_ distain as before. Or does she? Mikasa is just so fucking amazing all of the time but all of her precious attention just gets wasted on Jaeger. Fuckin’ _Jaeger._ The bastard has no idea how lucky he has it. He just complains that she babies him too much, but Jean would just _kill_ to be in that position. Or any other position. A _sexy_ position, if you catch my drift.

“I should text her.” Jean said aloud to no one in particular. 

Being drunk off your ass is a perfect time to message someone you like and not _completely fuck everything up, right??!_ Completely disregarding any notion of common sense, Jean pulled himself onto the bed and struggled to get his phone from the back of Connie’s jeans. He’s like half my size, how did I even _fit_ in these?? He decided to tug them off completely and give his junk some much-needed space. OH my god sweet relief. He had pulled his underwear off in the process, but it didn’t matter. Connie was staying over at Reiner’s so he won’t have anyone barging in. At least for tonight. 

He rolled over onto his back and brought the phone up to his face. He opened up an empty text message screen. Hmm. What to say. What to say. He should just tell her how he feels about her…but not in a stupid way. Like in a hot guy charming way….

_Jean: Hey sexy I’ve been thinking about you_

Oh yeah that’s reeeeal smooth. Perfect. She is so gonna love this. What could possibly go wrong? He clicked send. 

Come on. Come on. Text me back. I know you were into me tonight, Mikasa, I could feel it. 

_Eren: Oh really? I’ve been thinking about you too ;)_

……….what……the _fuck-_

Jaeger!?!? I FUCKING SENT IT TO _Jaeger?!!??!_ HOw could he have _possibly_ have done this!? What the fuck what the fuck- wait. Wait a minute. Did he just….? Jean’s stomach dropped.

Is he _flirting_ with me? 

No way no way. Jean shook his head. There is no fuckin way, he is so messing with me, that motherfucker. Alright. If it’s gay chicken you want. It’s gay chicken you’ll get. It’s so on.

_Jean: What are you wearing?_

Heheheh. That gay enough for you, Jaeger?

_Eren: I’m not wearing anything at all…and I was just touching myself_

HOly fucking shit- Jean brought a hand up to his mouth. Eren did _not_ just send that. OH my god- he’s just messing with me. He’s totally messing with me. I mean…he’s gotta be…

Fuck he can’t even think of anything. ANd Oh god now he has that mental image of Eren touching himself. Just all exposed with his dumb tan-skinned all sweaty and gross. And with his stupid dark hair and his deep turquoise eyes squeezing shut and just _moaning Jean’s name_. OH JESUS FUCK HE DID _Not_ just get excited from that. HE is NOT going to think about that ever again! Not Jaeger! Literally anyone but him-

_Eren: I really want to kiss you right now_

What the fuck. That’s actually…like… _sweet._ Does Eren even _do_ sweet? He must have gotten just as drunk as Jean at that party. And Jean must be beyond drunk because his heart is pounding really fast and his breathing is getting fucked up. Alright, Jaeger enough with this sugary bullshit, I want you to lose this game.

_Jean: I want to drag my tongue across your abs and leave hickeys on your neck_

Take _that,_ Jaeger. How’s that for creative writing? Just admit defeat already.

_Eren: I want to hear you say my name as I fuck you in the ass_

Jesus fucking christ, this guy is relentless. Ugh, gross- Just the thought of Eren naked and on top of him, panting and desperate…thrusting himself inside of him. Jean could feel his cheeks growing really hot and oh god oh no oh no oh no oh on oh nonononononononono this canNOT but happening-

_Jean: Fuck you’re making me so hard_

He can’t believe he just sent that to Jaeger, but he is so desperate to win this stupid game. Jean is so not going to let Eren control him like this. Even if he has to send him something that’s actually true oh he is so fucked. He shifted his back uncomfortably. He could could feel his erection just begging to be touched, but he is _not_ going to give Jaeger the satisfaction.

_Eren: I need to see you I’m coming over_

Jean had a heart attack. FUCK FUCK FUCK- god dammit, Eren! You stubborn, prick! Are you that desperate to win?? Does getting hard mean you lose? He is so fucked…or…is he about to be?? Was Eren any bit serious during all of that? Or is he just coming over to laugh in his face like a jackass? Probably the last one. But the fact is…HE IS COMING OVER RIGHT THE FUCK NOW HOLY SHIT-

Jean scrambled to pick up his underwear and slip them on. Fuck, like _that_ was going to make it any less noticeable that Jean had a hard-on. God fucking-

The door slammed open.

Eren Jaeger stood there in the doorway. He was panting like he just _ran_ there. His face was flushed and his shirt was on backwards like he was in a hurry. 

Jean just stood there in the middle of the room…in his underwear…with a boner….a fucking gay-ass Jaeger induced _boner_ oh fuck _just say something_. Just say it. ‘Oh my god Jean! You are so stupid for thinking I _liked_ you! I’m tweeting this to everyone!’ But Eren didn’t say anything at all. He just stared at Jean up and down, soaking in every detail of his defeat. 

The silence was so deafening. He’s never heard Eren be so quiet. Jean’s heart was pounding a million beats per second. oh fuck fuck oh fuck- And of course (thank you, universe) The shirt that hung from the ceiling fan decided to fall at that very moment between them. Jean was slightly startled, but Eren’s eyes were too focused on him, it was obvious that he was drunk because there is no fucking way he’d come over to Jean’s door _sober_. Jean decided to snap him out of it. It’s getting weird.

“Eren?” Jean said tentatively.

And in about three strides, Eren crossed the room, eyes piercingly staring into Jean’s.

“WOah, hey!” Jean defensively put his hands up.

Eren gripped the back of Jean’s neck and roughly pulled him into a kiss. HOly FUCK- Their teeth clashed against each other as Eren pulled him even closer, flushing their bodies together. Jean felt like his whole body was on fire. Eren’s hands were in his hair, pulling at the strands making Jean moan into Eren’s mouth, in an embarrassingly loud way. He could feel his face burn red. He could not believe this was happening. His brain just decided to turn to static at that moment.

Eren tongue licked into Jean’s mouth, making his erection feel even more painfully hard than it already was. No- Eren’s tongue swiped across Jean’s lower lip. No fucking way! Eren bit down. He is not kissing Jaeger right now! He pulled at Jean’s lip. He’s just not.. not…

Fuck it.

Jean slid his tongue against Eren’s, wetly sliding into his mouth. His hands roamed the warm skin underneath Eren’s shirt. His hands smoothing over every plane on Eren’s back and groping at every muscle. Eren gasped as Jean kissed down the side of his neck and gave a hard suck where it met his shoulder. He could feel Eren’s grip tighten in his hair as he dragged his tongue up the length of his neck.

“Fuck”, Eren practically growled as he pushed Jean onto the bed, landing on his back. Jean adjusted himself so Eren could straddle him. He sat himself on Jean’s stomach as he pulled his shirt over his head and discarded it off to the side. Jean’s eyes shamelessly raked in the fucking amazing sight that was Eren Jaeger’s tanned and muscled body. 

“Like what you see?” Eren smirked down at him. His voice was really deep and rough holy shit.

Jean grinned up at him mischievously as he roughly squeezed Eren’s ass, grinding his hard cock up against him. Eren gasped, his mouth hanging open in such a fucking erotic way it drove Jean fucking crazy. 

“Is that enough of an answer for you?” Jean smiled slyly back up at him.

Eren rocked his hips down against Jean, practically riding him. Jean’s back arched as he let out a low moan. “Fuck, Eren…” The friction felt _amazing_ but there was too much in the way. “Take your pants off” He said desperately. He didn’t mean to seem pathetic, but he really was desperate as fuck. 

Without hesitation, Eren began unbuttoning his pants. He made eye contact with Jean as he pulled down on the zipper _slowly._ He looked down at him with these hooded eyes that made Jean so fucking hot he could combust right on the spot. On sheer impulse, he grabbed Eren by the shoulders and switched their positions, pinning him to the bed. Fuck, when did Jean get so turned on by fucking _Jaeger??_ Right now, none of that mattered. He just wants to be _fucking_ Jaeger. 

He crashed his lips into Eren’s just sloppily kissing him, he didn’t care about their rivalry anymore. At least for that moment. Eren harshly bit down on Jean’s lip making Jean emit a low moan into Eren’s mouth. Jean broke the kiss to roughly yank down Eren’s pants, everything needs to come off. _Now_. Jean threw the pants aside and was confronted with something new entirely. Eren was just laid back on _Jean’s bed_. Completely naked. And jesus fuck Eren was really hard. Precum dripped from tip of his cock and onto his taut stomach. Jean was just soaking in every detail. He didn’t really notice before but… Eren is really fucking hot. Eren was breathing pretty hard and his cheeks were flushed and he was just looking at Jean with these hungry eyes and just holey fucking shit what is happening to me- Jean was just moving on impulse at this point. Because licking the length of Eren’s dick is not something he would normally do.

“A-Ah!” Eren arched his head back letting out this really really loud moan that Jean was pretty sure that everyone in the dorms could hear. But Jean didn’t care about any of that. He just wanted Eren to _make that sound again._

He literally had no fucking clue what he was doing. This is the closest he’s ever been to a dick. He just sort of licked at the tip and trailed wet kisses down the shaft.  

“Come on, Jean” Eren whined. “Don’t- ah!” He gasped, “ _tease me like this_ …”  


Fuck he felt so painfully aroused and so very hard his dick could cut a fucking diamond. Jean palmed himself through his underwear. “Ah!” He gasped, giving himself some much needed contact. 

Without warning, Eren suddenly grabbed at Jean’s wrists and pinned him on the opposite side of the bed. “What the fuck, Eren?” 

Eren glared down at him. He loomed over Jean, all hot and sweaty and _naked_. Jean could not possibly emphasize that enough. His face was mere inches away from Jean’s. 

“Don’t touch yourself” He said in low voice. 

Eren leaned in, his lips ghosting Jean’s ear. “That’s _my_ job.” He whispered, sending shockwaves down Jean’s spine and straight to his erection. “fuuuuuuck” Jean breathed. Eren’s hands were gripping his wrists a little too tight. But he thinks he really liked it. The feeling of Eren controlling him like that… Or maybe that was just the alcohol talking. 

Eren kissed Jean’s ear, letting his hot breath ghost against the outer shell. Jean let out a whimper. Oh fuck Eren just _touch me already_. Eren sucked hard at Jean’s pulse point, digging his teeth into his neck. His hips bucked up involuntarily. 

“ahhhh just _fuck me_ ” Jean moaned loudly.

Eren paused and rose his head up to look at Jean. His pupils were blown out and his cheeks were flushed like a hot mess.

“A-are you serious?” Eren asked. God, his voice was so wrecked.

“What? Are you getting shy _now_??” Jean was getting agitated. He was going to get blue balls at this point. “I thought that was your fuckin _job_???”

Eren blinked for a moment then rushed forward, kissing Jean so suddenly he squeaked really loud. Then Eren’s hands were suddenly all over him. Groping at his chest and tracing down his torso, fingers dipping into every curve of Jean’s muscles. His mind was reeling at all this contact, but it still wasn’t enough. 

“Just fuck me, Eren!” Jean practically yelled. “Just fuck me right now!” 

Eren smirked against Jean’s lips. “What’s the magic word?” 

Oh my fucking god is this guy for real. “The magic fucking word is…” Jean pulled Eren close so that his mouth was at his ear, “I want you. Right the fuck now or so help me god-ah!”

Eren pressed his hips down and grinded against Jean. “F-fuck!” It felt so much different with Eren there pressing into him. Making him feel this way. Eren rocked his hips against Jean quick and desperately, breathing into each other’s mouths .

“J-Jean ah!” Eren was being so fucking loud, but he was calling _his name_. Jean’s head was buzzing. 

“Harder” Jean whimpered, barely getting the words out. He couldn’t help but have his mouth hang open as Eren fucked him senseless. He knew he was drooling but he didn’t care. All that was going through his head at that moment was Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren-

“Oh come on!” Jean protested as Eren pulled away.

“I need to feel you.” Eren pulled down Jean’s underwear in one motion and threw it somewhere. There was a long pause as Eren’s half-lidded eyes traced Jean’s body up until he met Jean’s.

He must have looked so pathetic just laying there panting, _whining,_ and just so fucking desperate to be touched. 

Eren dragged his hands up Jean’s torso, touching his chest, neck, and all the way up until he was cupping Jean’s face. Eren looked down at Jean’s lips with these eyes…Jean couldn’t read the expression, but they made Jean’s face feel really really warm. Eren leaned down and kissed Jean so softly- The air suddenly felt different. It felt more real somehow. Like everything was just a hazy dream until now.

Jean closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, flushing their bodies together. The feeling of flesh on flesh made Jean gasp into Eren’s mouth. Eren rolled his hips against Jean’s as slowly as he kissed him. Jean wrapped his arms around Eren’s shoulders, grinding in rhythm with Eren.

Eren began picking up the pace. “E-Eren” Jean whimpered, his movements becoming more and more frantic. 

“Jean- ah!” Eren gasped, “I’m gon-“ Eren let out a deep throated moan as he harshly rocketed his hips against Jean. 

Jean was close. He was so close. He- “Ah! Fuuuuuck! _Eren-“_ Jean let out the most sexed-out moan as he came all over himself, arching his back up against the bed. “Jean-ah!” Eren pressed his forehead against Jean as he came between them.

They were both panting pretty hard as they laid in a disgustingly messy heap, entangled in each other. They stayed that way as they slowly regained their breaths. Eren moved over to lay on his back beside Jean.

“Well that was…” Eren’s voice was so incredibly wrecked.

“Loud.” Jean finished. His voice was even worse.

Eren chuckled. He turned onto his side and draped an arm across Jean’s chest. He nuzzled his head into Jean’s shoulder. He had a warm smile on his lips as his eyes lids fluttered close.  

Jean’s overworked heart, became overworked yet again. He has never seen Eren be _remotely_ cute like this. Jean threaded his fingers through Eren’s hair, petting him. Within a couple minutes they were both dead asleep. The sex, in addition to the alcohol would keep them asleep till noon the next day. But little did they know…

 

The next morning was going to be the most awkward shit fest in the history of humanity.

 

 


End file.
